The Extraordinary Adventures of Justin and Company
by TristanAxelRose
Summary: Just a story made up out of bordum


Chapter 1:

Justin awoke from his deep sleep from the rays of the sun warming his face. "I'm guessing this'll be another day of useless intelligence." He groaned as he lifted his quilt and cover off his body. As he got up he felt the flat hardwood floor touch his feet once he was up. The floor was cold, but it didn't matter to Justin. He walked into his bathroom slowly and grabbed a towel, he turned on the sink and washed his face. "What color will you be today?" he asked himself as he looked at his eyes, "Oh, red, that's new." Justin always had changing eyes, he never knew why.

Justin began to realize his power when he was a child, he always had to wear sun glasses in public when he was with his family. Yet the craziest part of his eyes were that he had different abilities when they changed color. One day, when he was five, his eyes turned bright green and the flowers and plants in the garden grew out of control and formed a mini house for Justin. And when he was twelve he had his eyes turn grey which gave him super human intelligence, he walked right into the teachers lounge and proved his capabilities, which gained him a class skip. The skip didn't cause any trouble as Justin was in the right age group, his birthday was behind the cut off date so he had to start school late. His powers grew as he aged and his eyes changed frequently, each day a different color. He never had the same color twice in one week, but if he did it was rare.

"I need to hide these…" Justin sighed and put on a pair of sunglasses along with his usual outfit, a black tee under a sports jacket and jeans. He slipped on a pair of dirty white shoes and grabbed his bookbag. "Ok, I'm ready." He touched a picture of his mum and exited the house to his car. As he jumped into the front seat he saw a dark figure stand behind his car. As Justin turned back the figure seemed to have just disappeared, "Hmm, maybe I just saw something." He turned on his engine and drove out of his parking space onto the streets of Southern California. Time moved by slower for Justin as he drove to his friend, Kathy's house. It was as if he could take all the time he needed getting there.

"Jump in!" Justin yelled as he rolled down his window to Kathy. She jumped in and the car sped off again.

"Thanks, the bus was going to be late anyway." Kathy said, her blond hair hung over her shoulders easily, she wore a pair of black glasses and a pale t-shirt over a pale skirt.

"Take this, your hair seems messy." Justin threw her a hat as he put on beanie of his own.

"Thanks, I needed some help, but my mom was already out the door before I woke up."

"I know that feelings sometimes." Justin laughed half-heartedly.

"So what color are they today?" Kathy turned her head with the new cap on.

"Red, its new, I haven't had red in a very long time."

"Maybe that's a good omen!" Kathy chimed; she always seemed preppy with Justin.

"Well, I just hope nothing supernatural happens again, remember the light blue eyes?" And she did remember those eyes very well, the light blue eyes symbolized ice, and in chemistry his power accidently froze the tables and everyone's backpacks.

"Yeah I do, I had ice to chip off for a week." Kathy stuck out her tongue.

"I still don't get why you couldn't have stopped time by a little to save yourself." Justin insisted. Kathy had the power of time manipulation, she could only use it on a person, herself, or an object, but it did come in handy when she, or Justin, needed to get out of a tight situation."

Justin sighed as he parked the car in the schools parking lot, as he looked up he saw students running out of the school in horror. "Oh no, this could mean three situations. One, a student is like us, and has a power. Two, a gunman is shooting people. Or three, theyre all demented. I really hope its three." Justin opened the door quickly along with Kathy and both ran to the main doors.

"Whats going on?" Kathy asked a freshman.

"He's gone crazy!"

"Who's gone crazy?" Justin butted in.

"Dillon, I think that's his name, he just grew! And now he's rampaging!" The freshman ran for his life.

"Not Dillon." Kathy inhaled sharply.

"I'm on it." Justin looked at Kathy, "Ill save him, just give me time, and if all else fails use time on him to slow him down."

Kathy nodded, "Aright, be careful!"

"Ill try to." Justin bolted through the doors, he pushed students out of the way as he tried to get out into the circle area, where all students walked around and ate. "Move!" he yelled and in that instant fire came out of his hand and landed on the ceiling, causing more panic to up rise but the building evacuates quicker. Justin looked at his hand and saw no scorch marks, but understood this was his red eyes power. He nodded to himself and slammed the doors open to see Dillon crushing the stage surrounding the circle area. Dillon was a very tall young man, he had dark brown hair and a normal toned body, he was very social and light hearted, but now to see him angry and wanting to kill, it frightened Justin. Both were very good companions when Justin first started high school, but now to see that he'd have to fight his own friend made him sick to his stomach.

"Smash them all!" Dillon yelled in a much deeper voice, "I'll smash them all!"

Justin gathered his fists and gulped, "Here we go." He ran towards Dillon, once his back was turned and at the last moment jumped up on the broken staged and aimed a kick right for Dillon's back. In that moment he yelled, "Dillon!"

"What?" The giant yelled as he turned, but as his face completed its turn, a size ten shoe struck it. The force of the blow sent the giant back a few feet, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Oh shit." Justin gulped as he got his footing on the ground, he leaped right towards the giant's mid-section and began to punch violently to try and at least weigh the giant down.

"Puny mortal, thinking you can defeat a god?" Dillon yelled, but it wasn't Dillon who as talking anymore, it was the actual giant side of him.

"Who are you?" Justin yelled as he jumped back onto a pile of ruble, "Give me back my friend!"

"But child!" The giant chuckled, "I am your friend, he finally gave into my power and now I control him."

"Shut up." Justin growled, his face darkened.

"Ah, I have seemed to have made you upset, well does it help that he's barely conscious now?"

"Shut up!" Justin leaped forward with two fists fully of fire. It caught the giant off guard when both fists landed right below the rib cage and the pain seared into him.

"You ass!" The giant yelled, "You hurt me, you hurt your friend."

"Stop lying!" Justin kept up his fight, it helped that he had his fire, yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel he was getting weaker. _I cant handle much more, I might black out. _Justin said to himself as he kept trying to punc, yet each punch seemed to be losing its moxy.

"Now we have the ball in my court." The giant yelled and punched Justin in the chest sending him flying into the ruble. The giant wasn't done, he grabbed Justin's legs and began to fling him back and forth on the ground, causing immense pain in Justin. And with one last swing the giant pushed Justin into the ground and smirked, "Now that was easy."

"I'm not done yet." Justin breathed while he laid on the ground, "I, have to, save…Dillon!" He tried to move his body, but it gave out on him.

"Ill just have to finish you right now." The giant smirked, but his voice was changing, it seemed to have gone slower. "What's this?" he questioned as his head moved slowly to either side to see Kathy holding out her hand focusing on the giant.

"Leave him alone!" Kathy yelled gripping her hand to stay in range of the giant.

"Oh another one, good." The giant grinned slowly, "Now I can kill you both." The giant held up his hand, but even with kathy's powers laid on him, the giant was able to act as if it didn't affect him. "Silly girl." He smirked and created an astral projection of a fist, it hit its target straight on. Kathy screamed as she flew back into the building wall, the wall cracked with the force of her and the fist.

"Kathy!" Justin groaned, "Please…. someone…. something… help us…" he pleaded to the sky.

_ As you wish._ A voice said inside Justin's head and he rose up.

"Oh?" Dillon questioned, his mind was still lost, "Final round?"

"You've broken Agent God law Mars." Justin said in a much deeper voice, "Under order 99 of the Agents, I, The Agent of Light, Sun, will punish you." And in a flash, Justin landed on Dillon's shoulders and smirked, "Now Mars, did you really think you could get away without me knowing?"

"I thought I could for a while, but I planned for this." Dillon laughed and began to set himself in another astral projection.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Justin shook his head, he placed a finger on Dillon's head and pushed down, causing all of the power to store back into the giant.

"What'd you do?" Dillon yelled.

"Sent back all the power, now as for the rest of your punishment." Justin grabbed Dillon's shoulder and flung him up in the air, "All that power will set off in three, two, one." He snapped his fingers and an explosion happened over head.

"Sun stop this!" Kathy yelled, her body was fine, but she looked possessed as well.

"Agent of Destruction, Saturn. You and I both know Mars tried to destroy my host and yours, and he asked for help, so leave it be. He and his host are fine, I just weakened him." Justin looked at Kathy with pure while eyes, "Now I must lay dormant, this body will feel immense pain once I go back, so take care of him."

"Yes sir," Kathy said and she flashed back to herself, "My head hurts…" she felt her head. As she looked up she saw a floating Justin and Dillon look at each other.

"You will join us again Mars, we need your help. The Agent of Darkness, Moon, has set off to try and kill all of us Agents."

"I'll do it then, I always wanted to kick Moon's ass." Dillon growled and shook Justin's hand, and in a flash both fell to the ground below with a hard thud.

"Justin! Dillon!" Kathy yelled and ran over. The paramedics and police officers came over minutes later, not having witnessed the events.

"What happened?" An officer asked.

"Someone set off a bomb, or something, but we got caught in the cross fire, but Dillon and Justin tried to disarm it! But it blew up, I just hope theyre ok."

"Thetll be fine." A paramedic said as he walked by, "The younger one, Justin, seems to have had a few broken ribs and a some cute, but we can fix those. Dillon though has subdued to a comatose state. Were still testing to see what we can do to help."

"Please help." Kathy cried. From the distance a group of a young man and woman looked in on the events, both seemed to be like the others as if someone had control over them.

"So Venus, I think its time we go and visit them." The man said with a smile.

"I believe so Mercury, I believe so." The young woman smirked.

Chapter 2:

As Justin opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the emergency room, and his room was filled with machines and packets of liquids attached to needles, which were inserted into his skin.

"You're awake!" Kathy smiled as she got up; she had bandages on her face, yet she kept her calm complexion.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours actually, you got it lucky." Kathy began to gulp slightly, her nerves getting the best of her.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked as he tried to get up and felt part of his side hurt, "Broken ribs?"

"Yes, a couple, but as I was saying, you got it easy. Dillon's in a coma, he must've gotten hurt a lot when you let loose on him.

"Let loose?" Justin's eyes widened, "What do you mean? All I remember is asking for help and everything went blank after a voice said 'as you wish.'"

"You don't remember at all?"

"No, what happened?" Just pulled himself up, his concern for what his power caused frightened him more than his injuries.

"Well," Kathy started and went on to tell how he stopped Dillon's powers mid way and caused an explosion to happen by the snap of his fingers, "The weirdest thing though," Kathy touched her head, "For a moment I went blank, but when I came too you and Dillon were talking in mid air, and you asked him for help. And when he agreed you both said your hosts would be damaged, which must've meant you guys were being controlled."

"But Kathy." Justin said worried, "You must've went through the same as us, because if I went blank and remembered nothing, maybe it happened to you."

"I already guessed it must've happened to myself, but what I remember is you said Dillon was 'Mars', and when you were about to wail on him, you said you were 'The Agent of Light, Sun'." Kathy looked Justin in the eyes, "If you're the sun, and he's Mars, then what am I?" Kathy asked as she tapped her head.

"Well, maybe if we can see the school cameras, hopefully no one else has seen them yet, and maybe we can see if they caught anything." Justin suggested.

"Yeah, that could work, but I hope no one saw the events." Kathy grumbled, "I don't want to be called a freak."

"Well get used to it for the future." A dark voice said behind Kathy. She jumped and turned around quickly to see a young man and woman standing behind her, both were people that Justin and Kathy knew. The young man was Evan, he was in the same grade as Dillon, he wore a snapback and tanktop over a pair of torn jeans and vans.. The girl was Mayra, she was in the same grade as Justin and Kathy, she had her hair tied back and she wore a white shirt under a white and grey jacket and some jeans and sandels.

"I see you took a lot of damage." Mayra quietly said, she was always the quiet type, "I have this drink, it'll heal the bones quickly, but I only have one left, and I wanted to see Dillon to help him."

"Just give it all to him, I can wait." Justin said softly, "Why are you two here?"

"Well, we are ruled under you Justin. You are the Agent of Light afterall." Evan chimed in.

"I am the Agent of Creation, Venus." Mayra said.

"And I am the Agent of Wisdom, Mercury." Evan pointed to his head as if he had a giant brain.

"And what am I?" Kathy put in worriedly.

"Why, you are the Agent of Destruction, Saturn." Evan smirked, "Very powerful. Close to how powerful Mars and Neptune are."

"What agent is Mars?" Justin asked.

"He is the Agent of Force, Mars."

"The Agent of Power, Neptune hasn't been spotted yet, neither have the Agent of Miracles, Jupiter, The Agent of Peace, Neptune, The Agent of Mystery, Earth, The Agent of War, Uranus, or The Agent of Illusion, Pluto." Mayra pouted slightly, "We learned to control our agents a few months back, but it was very harsh and we still lose control once and a while."

"We lost control yesterday because of your power Justin." Evan smiled softly, "It cause the agents around you to come out to either help or watch."

"I helped…" Kathy said softly, "Well I tried."

"And you did." Justin smiled at Kathy, "At least someone helped."

"We couldn't do anything Justin," Evan frowned, "You try coaxing a crowd away from an explosion, you're lucky you didn't get caught. But you'll have to come out some day."

"I don't get it, why?" Justin asked.

"Well, The Agent of Darkness, Moon, is on the loose and he's aiming to kill all of us agents, and then to kill you."

"How do we stop him?"

"You, you stop him Justin. We are only there as support, you'll have to be the one who finished Moon off." Mayra put in, "Excuse me, Kathy please come with me, we need to check on Dillon." Kathy nodded and left along with her, leaving both of the boys alone.

"I know this is tough, but you have to understand, we didnt cause any of this, it was just a birth right."

"A birth right?"

"From what I got when I understoof Mercury, is that each of us were offered to the planets, but one was offered to the Sun and the Moon, and it was their birthright to fight and the winner would take control of the Agents and rule for a century, until the next of kin take control, then it happens all over again." Evan tried to explain.

"So you mean, my mom, our parents, offered us to the planets as sacrifices to just fight and kill each other."

"From what I understand, yes. But I heard some weren't born into it, some were given it when they were young, like you, Dillon, Kathy, and the ones who have Pluto and Jupiter. You five are mysteries to us." Evan sighed, "Sorry, with Mercury I learned so much in so little, but my power is so much the opposite of him."

"And what is that?" Justin got up and looked at his eyes, "They're pink…" he wondered.

"Watch." Evan dug his nails into his skin and took out a blade, "My body is a weapon. I can create any weapon I choose."

"That's interesting." Justin was amazed, "So you can create shields as well?"

"Yeah, but those take time to form, my body is quick with weapons, shield and bombs take time and effort and hurt slightly."

"That's interesting." Justin smiled, "Go and check Dillon and the girls, I have to test something."

"I understand, don't take too long, they'll release you if you are feeling any better." Evan smiled and left the room, but he kept watch through the window to see Justin get up and touch his side.

"I wonder…" he sighed with pain and touched his wound and thought of healing, and with a bright pink flash, his body had looked as good as new, "Well, ill remember to try and keep you in handy."

"So he can use force to activate his powers. That means Sun is trusting this kid." Mercury said through Evan.

"Yeah, I can see." Evan smirked, "Such a strong guy." He breathed in sharply as he saw the girls come back.

"We took care of Dillon, he's recovering somewhat, but it'll be a long time till he comes and heals completely." Mayra said to Kathy and evan as they walked up.

"He begun to heal slightly when we dropped some in his mouth, but it will take a lot of time for it to drip in." Kathy smiled softly, "I'm glad I could help."

"Its good to see Saturn chose a good host." Mercury said.

"Sorry, Mercury and I were talking." Evan laughed slightly, "So, Dillon will heal in time, Justin healed himself right now, his eyes changed color again."

"So he can control it fully?" Kathy asked.

"No not yet." Evan frowned, "We all need the training, weve only just scratched the surface of this power. Mayra, I need you to go and protect Dillon til he heals completely, Moon could come in at any time and try to take over."

"I already went ahead and put in a light source into the healing fixture. It'll stop any darkness from trying to infect Dillon."

"Very smart." Justin said as he walked out of his room, "I really hate how my clothes are all ripped…"

"You earned those scars and battle clothes." Evan laughed and patted Justin's back, "Come on lets check you out." The group walked together outside the emergency room halls and into the waiting room.

"I'm here to check out." Justin said.

"You have four broken ribs, you need to stay here." The woman receptionist said, "I'm sorry I cant let you leave."

"But watch this." Justin bent and twisted, "Yeah, I feel fine." He smirked softly, "Come on guys, we need to go." He signed the paper work and walked out the door with the other three.

Chapter 3:

"What do we do now?" Justin asked as the group began to walk to Evan's jeep.

"Well, I'm dropping you all off home, I need to get some rest, just like the rest of you. And also I believe that school will be out for a couple of months since your explosion destroyed most of the buildings." Evan grinned evilly.

"I really did all of that?" Justin moaned, "I really hate myself for that…"

"Hey, don't feel so bad, Dillon did most of the damage, you just added on." Mayra tried to help, but it made no sense.

"I wish I could've helped, my time power didn't help at all." Kathy groaned.

"You stopped him from killing me Kathy." Justin smiled and put his arm around Kathy, "I owe you one." Kathy blushed slightly, it slightly got Evan angry since he did like Justin slightly.

"Stop steaming or else you'll blow up," Mayra smirked, "Calm down and drive." She opened the doors to the cars and smiled, "Everyone in."

"Mayra, what's your power?" Kathy asked.

"Oh," Mayra smirked, "Here" She pointed at the other row of cars and send out a sonic screech that busted the windows, "Id run now…." She laughed and they all jumped in the car and left.

"That was so cool." Justin said in awe as they drove down PCH, "But don't the agents have a certain power because from what Kathy said, Sun has the power to hold back powers and do a multitude of other abilities."

"Well from what I saw with Evan," Mayra looked over, "Mercury has vast knowledge of the universe, but he is to cocky to use it all."

"And Venus has the ability of creation, she can control vast magical orbs that protect her or fight for her." Evan put in for Mayra.

"What about myself? Or Dillon?" Kathy put in.

"Saturn has control of destruction, which means death. He works for her." Evan said while he kept an eye on the road.

"Mars has brute strength and control over fire, so add that plus the atral projection and he's a ticking time bomb. " Mayra said darkly.

"So," Justin started, "I'm glad we have him on our side now, we just need the other five Agents right?"

"Its now as easy as you think." Evan pushed in.

"Each Agent can be in anyone, so to find them youd have to activate Sun and when he's awake we all awaken." Venus said through Mayra.

"Oh, alright, thank you Venus." Justin said.

"So, Saturn controls death, and that's all?" Kathy asked.

"Well she also has great skill in destruction, which means she could just point her finger and a crater could be there in a millisecond." Evan sighed, "And with Sun, we understand that he now has all the powers Justin owns, and he can also stop a power and revert it back into the user."

"That's frightening." Justin moaned.

"Lets just get ourselves home, we need to check on Dillon in a couple of hours and begin our search for the rest of the Agents." Mayra finally said as Venus left her, "And then once Dillon is under control, we can train you three in your knowledge of these Agents."

"Alright, just hold on tight, I'm going to take some shortcuts." Evan laughed and took a sharp turn down Torrance Blvd.

"Sweet Buddha." Justin yelped as he rammed into the door, it didn't help that Kathy slammed right into him as well.

"I'm going to drive my own car from now own." Justin sighed and then it hit him, his car, "My car is still at the school."

"Where do you think were going?" Evan laughed, "were going to get you guys to the school, and then separate."

"You two seemed to have grown very close." Kathy said to Mayra and Evan.

"Well, it does help that we helped each other when we were younger to grasp our powers." Evan laughed slightly.

"He helped me when I was given up to Venus." Mayra frowned.

"Given up?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, all but you, myself, Dillon, and the two who have Jupiter and Pluto. " Justin micked Evan's voice.

"Blah blah blah." Evan barked and then parked the car in the school's parking lot, "You five were given the powers randomly, or for some reason the Agents chose you."

"Well, lets just get you two home and you can both rest." Mayra chimed in.

"Yeah, thanks for the info, and for helping us." Justin smiled and got out of the car, "Come on Kathy, your mom would be worried."

"She wont be home till midnight, so id rather just hang with you." Kathy looked down.

_Back the fuck off woman._ Evan thought but smiled, "Go and take her with you, maybe your Agents will come out and converse."

"Yeah thatll work perfectly." Mayra smiled and waved, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Justin and Kathy waved as the car drove off.

"So," Justin turned to his car, "Lets get back to my place, I need to shower and put on a new shirt."

"I call a shower right after, I can feel all the dust and ruble in my hair still." Kathy moaned as she got into the car.

"Well," Justin turned on his engine and drove out of the parking lot, "I think we need to look into the Agents."

"Like we could just google them?" Kathy giggled, "If you think about it, they only come out once every century, well that's what Mayra told me."

"Then maybe someone took enough time to recollect the last battle." Justin shrugged.

"I hope one person lived, or told their kids about the battle, then we could get the info we needed."

"Look it up when I shower, and if you find anything just tell me." Justin smiled as he parked his car in front of his house, "Just make yourself at home," he opened the door and walked upstairs, "Oh and if there is any mail, just leave it on the chair." He echoed from above.

"Alright!" Kathy yelled and picked up a few envelopes and put them on Justin's chair. A piece of mail dropped from the pile and as Kathy picked it up she looked at it. "A letter from the California Art University." She whispered to herself, "Wow, maybe he could go off like he always wanted."

As the time passed Kathy looked into Google and tried to figure out what the Agents were. "So maybe, if I google the sun and moon Agents…" she typed it in. "Dam." She let out in a breath and kept her search.

"I'm out!" Justin yelled, "You can shower now!" he walked down the stairs in a towel holding his clothes.

"Jesus Christ, please put some clothes on."

"Oh you know you'd be the same if you were in such dirty clothes and needed some air." Justin stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up." Kathy walked up the stairs and looked into the shower.

"Alright…" Justin walked into his room and looked in his mirror, "Shit, I'm so scared." He touched his arms and looked at the scars. "Ah well, at least these are my battle scars." He chuckled and put on a white t-shirt and a new sports jacket. He looked at his shorts and sighed, "Jeans it is." He slipped on his jeans and put on a new beanie.

"Alright, where did Kathy leave me off," just started as he logged back into his computer, "Good she got to the Moon and Sun." he Googled more on the subject of the war between the dark and light.

"Maybe if I ask the war of the agents…" Justin talked to himself and began to Google the events, "Alright, there we go." He clicked the first link and began to read, "No way." He gasped and began to Google more and more about this new subject.

Kathy began to turn off the water when she sighed, "So it seems I am the agent of destruction, but I don't want to be that…" she wiped her face, "Well, maybe this war will end or whatever it is, I don't care." She walked out in her towel and began to dry off, after she had put on a top and some shorts, she looked in the mirror a dark figure stood behind her. She screamed as she turned but saw nothing.

"Kathy!" Justin yelled through the door, "Why'd you scream?" he asked.

"I saw something, but I guess it was nothing…" she sighed and turned around to see the figure in front of her, she screamed louder than before. Justin didn't take any chance and busted through the door.

"Who are you?" Justin yelled at the figure.

"Well, if it isn't the Sun's new prodigy." The figure chuckled, "You'll die so quickly."

"Get away!" Kathy held up her hand and began to freeze the figure slowly.

"You think that can stop me?" the figure said slowly, the effect of time had begun on his body, but he seemed to not act affected, "You see, I am part of the Moon's army, you can call me Orion."

"Why are you here?" Justin barked, "Get out of my house before I attack you." A flame began in Justin's hand, his eyes turned bright red again.

"Awe you think fire can stop me?" Orion laughed, "Its sad you think that a puny flame can defeat me. But nether less I am here for the girl." He pointed his dark finger at Kathy.

"I'm not going with you!" Kathy yelled, "You can't make me."

"Well, its funny." Orion laughed, "I can just take you right now, and you'd never come back, but that's not like anyone has ever cared if you came back now is it?"

"Shut up." Justin growled, "You leave us alone."

_Sun, please if you can hear me, help us._

_ I don't think my powers are strong, but I do believe Saturn is ready for a fight. _Sun said inside Justin's mind _She'll begin her assault right now, so back off._

A giant black orb began to fill up Kathy's hand as she darkened, "You stay out of my personal life." Her voice began to change between her and Saturn's.

"Oh, I'm shaking, like you could defeat me." Orion laughed.

"You forget, I am Saturn the Agent of Destruction." Saturn said, her power finally took over. She was in full control, which meant all hell would break loose.

"Saturn!" Justin yelled, "Get him out of my house, and try not to destroy it, I need to live here…" Justin began to make another flame in his hand.

"On it," Saturn smirked and threw the orb around the room, transporting the three to the broken courtyard of the school, "Time has frozen here, now we can fight and not be caught." She grabbed a feather from the ground and gripped onto it, causing it to change into a scythe.

"How'd you," Justin was cut off by a flying knife, "Well, ill ask later…" he growled and began to throw his flames at Orion.

"Pity, I thought I could get you to join us Saturn," Orion growled and took out a giant sword from his belt, "Now I'll just have to play hard core." He charged towards Justin when a giant shake hit the ground below him.

"Don't forget about me," Saturn laughed, she had her scythe in the ground, "I am the Agent of Destruction, so now you will die very painfully."

"Try me." Orion laughed and ran back towards Justin.

"Back," Justin growled throwing up flames to protect him, "off!" the flames only held for a short while before Justin's power began to fail slightly. _Shit, I need something can be a shield yet a weapon…_

_ I can help you with that. _Sun moaned, _But it'll be the last gift I give you for a while, I need my sleep you pitiful human. _

"Thanks," Justin frowned and looked up to see his flames turn into ice, "So now I can control ice." He smiled slightly, "Game on." He stood up fully and clentched his fist and saw ice form all around it, "Now were talking." He jumped up on top of some ruble and threw the ice at Orion.

"Oh," Orion got hit and turned his head, "Its seems ill have to actually use my full potential with you."

"Try us," Justin and Saturn smirked as they stood next to each other, "On the count of three." Justin looked at Saturn, "You go left, I go right."

"Got it. One." Saturn started.

"Two." Justin made and ice spear.

"Three." Orion yelled and slammed the ground, which caused Justin to fall but Saturn acted as if she was unaffected.

"Sad, you think you can hurt me?" Saturn laughed and then snapped her fingers.

"What are you-" Orion was cut off as he froze in place.

"Good thing this girl has a gift, I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else." Saturn smiled, "Now finish him."

"Why me?" Justin asked.

"You are Sun aren't you?"

"I'm not controlled by him…" Justin grumbled, "I'm just Justin!"

"Well then justin, prove to me that I can stay on your side." Saturn glared.

"I hate to do this," Justin made a sword out of his ice, "But alright." He gulped and jumped at Orion.

Chapter 4:

Evan walked up to the schoolyard a few minutes after the battle and looked at the new found craters and ice blocks, "I'm guessing Justin and Kathy had a fight." He said to Mayra as he jumped over the fence blocking the scene.

"I just dislike the fact that Moon decided to attack right when they were getting slightly better."

"We cant take chances anymore, but they won." Evan smirked.

"Yes, but what if Justin or Kathy were by themselves, from the look of the battle you can see they both needed each other, even though Kathy was under the control of Saturn, she needed Justin just as much as he needed her." Mayra hoped over the fence and untied her hair, "I really hope they're ok."

"They should be, if they had each other." Evan said worriedly, "Come on." He began to run towards the giant ice wall.

"Wow." Justin said as he saw Orion begin to dissolve into the ground.

"You proved yourself worthy of my allegiance," Saturn smiled, "Now, go and prove it to the others and you might be able to beat Moon."

"Thanks Saturn, " Justin fell to his knees, "What happened to him?"

"He went back to Moon, he wont be able to fight for a while." Saturn smirked, "You have a clean shot, it proves you will be able to fight on your own without us when the time comes."

"I hope you're right." Justin sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Evan asked as he walked onto the scene, "I felt a strong pressure but it seemed to take us a while to get here." He groaned.

"I took control of Kathy's power." Saturn said and sat down, "Goodbye you guys." She said and Kathy came back.

"What'd I miss?" she asked concerned.

"You went ultra badass and helped me kill Orion." Justin hugged Kathy, "Thank you."

"I, well ok you're welcome." Kathy smiled.

"Now she can use Saturn, we need to begin the search for the others…" Evan tapped his head, "I know Jupiter is in Australia, Uranus is in Japan, and Earth is somewhere. Yet I cant figure out where Pluto and Neptune would be."

"We can search all our lives, but we might never find them." Justin sighed, " I just think we need to go and find Jupiter, then we can go and search for the others."

"I really don't want to travel so early, we have so much to do before." Justin frowned, "But maybe we can try." He finally gave in.

"Alright, well have to wait for Dillon, because he needs to fight with us." Evan suggested.

"Would he be better before the end of the week if that serum helped?" Kathy asked as she rubbed her head and looked at the scythe on the ground, it turned back into a feather when she touched it, "That's new…"

"We can check in on him tomorrow and see if he is at least awake." Mayra smiled, "Now both of you get back home."

"Well there is a problem, we transported with Saturn." Justin shrugged, "But we can walk."

"It'll help train us!" Kathy giggled.

"Take care you two." Evan nodded and walked away.

"I'm going to go and check on the areas where Pluto, Earth and Neptune could be." Mayra smiled and walked away.

"So Kathy, let's walk."

"Sure." Kathy fixed her hair to the side and they began to walk the five-minute trip to Justin's home.

As they arrived, Justin opened the door and saw everything was the same; nothing seemed to have changed since the fight.

"Go back upstairs and take another shower, there's ash in your hair." Justin laughed at Kathy.

"Oh dear, well ok. Just relax you had to use a lot of energy today." Kathy smiled and left for the shower. Justin sat down and rummaged the mail to see a letter from the California Art University. It read:

_Dear Mr. Fauth, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the California Art University class of 2017. Please follow the information given on how to enroll and send it in by June 24, 2012._

"No way." Justin grinned, "I got in, and I have a whole year to still prepare for it!" he jumped up and down wildly. Justin filled out the paper work quickly as he thought that it would be better to enroll now than later.

"Justin!" Kathy yelled, "Someone is in your driveway." She said worriedly.

"Ill go check it out, just be prepared." Justin said as he put back on his jacket and walked outside, "Who's there?" he asked as he saw the figure standing underneath his tree.

A young woman with blond hair walked out from behind the tree, "I'm here as a messenger from Jupiter, he wants to meet you and your Agents to see whether he'd work with you or Moon."

"And who are you?"

"Jupiter's right hand, Artemis." Artemis said as she touched her hair and slid it behind her ear.

"And if I don't comply?" Justin questioned.

"I have all right to kill you, I'm not just an ordinary human, I am also possessed, why do you think I am named Artemis? It is because I possess her skill." Artemis held out her hand and a bow appeared, she moved her other hand over her head and an arrow appeared, "She had perfect shot and was a great hunter. Would you like me to test that?"

"No," Justin said grimly, "Ill assemble my team, and once Dillon is out of the hospital well come and visit Jupiter, just give us three weeks to prepare."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I am the host of Sun, and I want this war ended as much as you do." Justin growled.

"Ill trust you, but hear this." Artemis twisted her head and she became possessed just as Kathy and the others had, "I am not afraid to protect master Jupiter. So if you lie I will personally kill you."

"It's a deal then." Justin held out his hand to Artemis.

"I don't shake hands."

"Fine, but I keep this promise." Justin smiled.

"Goodbye Sun." Artemis said as she walked behind the tree and disappeared. Justin nodded softly and walked back into his house.

"You better get ready Kathy, were going to have a hell of a battle ahead of us if we can't keep us this promise." Justin said grimly.

"Alright, but for now lets just relax." Kathy sat and began to read up more on her laptop about the Agents, "Strangely, it says that the agents were praised as gods in Rome."

"Id have to believe so, I mean Jupiter was the eqivialent of Zeus, so it has some reference to Godly power." Justin frowned, "But why is it that we were given up?"

"Well, its said they sacrificed children to the gods and in return they were given good crops and water."

"It sounds as if they gave them to Neptune, he is like the god of water…" Justin sighed then looked up, "Wait a minute, my computer!" he yelled and checked his computer, "I knew this." He showed an article on a man who said to have controlled a very important power; "It says he controlled Mars, and that he was only ten when he had to fight with his friends to help save the world. It also says they put him in a crazy house at the age of thirteen when he thought he could control lightning.

'I still believe I have these powers; people just wont let me touch the electrical sockets. They think it'll kill me! But it wont! I know it wont!' This man sounds like a nut case, but he's the only lead we have." Justin frowned, "Well go and talk to him tomorrow, he lives here in California, but all the way in San Diego." Justin read the rest of the article and nodded, "Alright, call up Evan and Mayra and tell them we'll be leaving in the morning."

"Alrighty boss!" Kathy nodded and picked up her phone and began to punch in Evan's number, "Hey Evan." She began, "Yeah it's Kathy. We found a lead on the past host of the Agent of Mars; we are going to see him tomorrow in San Diego. Can you and Mayra come?" she asked over the phone.

"I hope we can just get a little info on how we gained these powers…" Justin sighed, he didn't like the thought of all of this, but he knew if it could save others hed have to try.

"Alright, we'll see you two in the morning. Be ready!" Kathy hung up, "Alright, Evan and Mayra are on board, now lets get ready to pack." Kathy laughed.

"Alright, ill pack up some clothes in my pack since we'd only be there for a day or two."

"You're right." Kathy smiled, "I'm glad we have these gifts you know." Kathy said as she packed up her laptop, "It helps to know I'm not a freak. Well even though I am, there are other people out there so I'm never really alone."

"I know how you feel about that Kathy," Justin touched her shoulder, "Just stay with us and you'll never feel lonely. Now lets get you home and get ready." He opened the door, and as Kathy exited he shut the door behind him, but as he looked back he saw a figure stand in his home. It had an evil grin on it's face and disappeared into the shadows.

Once Justin put two and two together he finally realized that no where was safe because Moon was going to always be watching until the day they died.

Chapter 5:

The next morning Justin picked up Kathy earlier in the morning to get coffee for the rest of the group as a treat for them joining as a team. As Justin got the coffee Kathy sat in the car on watch in case of an attack from another Agent or their henchmen.

"Alright, I'm good." Justin mouthed as he walked up to the car. Kathy nodded and released her focus in case her power was needed.

"So four coffees and four donuts?" Kathy chuckled, "All we need is the other two and it's a triple four."

"Oh Kathy, " Justin began but rubbed his temples, he turned on his car and drove off to Evan's house.

"So lets decide on what we ask him." Kathy said.

"I was going to ask him if he has any memory of how he was given the power or if he was told how he got it. Because I remember having it since I was little." Justin said.

"I remember when I was five, I was taken to a different church than what we actually went to, but the rest is a blank."

"Maybe that was where you got infused with Saturn." Justin pounded on the streering wheel, "It makes sense! Chruches! There has to be at least a couple made to the Agents, maybe they did that."

"Maybe, but lets ask the man who was with Mars before Dillon, maybe he was given it differently."

As they arrived to Evan's house Kathy smiled at Mayra. Evan though kept watch around the surrounding area, afraid that an Agent could strike at any moment.

"Get in why don't ya!" Justin laughed as he honked the horn, making Evan jump.

"Don't do that! An Agent could strike! Or worse, Moon could." Evan barked. Moon, how much they all darkened when he said it's name. Just the thought of him made Justin shiver.

"Lets talk about happier subjects!" Mayra chimed, "Let's worry about all that business later." She opened the car door and jumped in along with Evan. Both were greeted with coffee and a donut.

"Thank you for this." Evan said as he sipped the coffee, "It means a lot."

"Yes very, thank you!" Mayra smiled as she bit into her donut.

"It was no problem at all!" Justin smiled, "It's the least I could do for my friends."

Friends, that word made Evan slowly depress as he wanted more. It wasn't the romance he wanted, he wanted to be recognized as more than that from Justin. "Yeah, friends." He smiled softly, but on the inside he was sad.

"I'm glad I have friends like you." Kathy smiled, "Makes me feel special, like I actually mean something to people."

"You mean the world to me Kathy, you're one of my closest friends." Justin touched her shoulder, "Now lets get going shall we?" he began to drive off down the road with a pain in his chest knowing he had left Dillon on his own, but he knew the light would make him safe.

"So, we had a run in with Artemis yesterday." Kathy said to break the tension as they entered the freeway.

"And who is she?" Mayra asked.

"She is a worker, well really the right hand man of Jupiter. She said in two weeks we would have to meet Jupiter so he could see if he wanted to join us or not." Justin said as he kept looking straight forward.

"Then that means after this we should prepare and get tickets to Australia." Evan said.

"Yes, but we can get the tickets when we get back, right now lets just focus on this," Justin read the article again that he printed out, "Andrew Anderson."

"So what did the article say?" Mayra asked.

"Well at the age of ten he said he could control an Agent, he said his name was Mars. His parents thought it was an imaginary friend who he voiced out as an ego. And then he left with his friends in 1920 to go and 'face an evil.' His parents thought it was to just a camping trip since the oldest was sixteen. When he came back he said he defeated the evil, and his parents said he had black spots all over him as if a fire had started.

He then at the age of thirteen tried to show he still had a 'power' by trying to steal electticity."

"He must've been a host of Mars, " Evan smirked, "Kid knew he was fighting so young, just like we were." He looked at Mayra."

"Yeah that's true," Mayra smiled, "But what happened next?"

"Well," Justin said from memory, "He was put into an insane asylum, which caused him to try and get power and escape on a multitude of occasions. He almost did because the power mysteriously went out and the cells opened. He got caught though because of the back up generator. Even thought its been over eighty years he acts like he is still fifty and still tries to escape."

"He was a host of Mars then." Evan laughed, "From what my grandmother said when she hosted the last Mercury, aging could be slowled for the hosts even after they gave up the Agent."

"How is that possible?"

"It can be a wish granted to the host, usually they ask for riches or


End file.
